The Difference Between Us
by RedBlueWolf
Summary: Ponyboy and the gang meet a bunch of female greasers. What will happen when they decide to hang out with them? Read to find out. This is my very first fan fiction please R&R. Oh I'm keeping Johnny,Dally,and Bob alive. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Outsiders story

It was a cool evening in Tulsa. The greaser gang was outside fooling around. Ponyboy, Two-bit, Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Dally were all playing football in the lot. Darry was just too caught up with work to do anything today. Ponyboy, Johnny, and Soda were on the same team. It was an even match but because Dally was so strong they still felt out numbered. "Hey Sodapop over here! I'm open!" Ponyboy yelled at his older brother. Ponyboy jumped up to catch the football but was tackled down by Two-bit. "I told you kiddo I'm gunna cut of your air supply one day!" Two-bit laughed at Ponyboy. "Ugh Two-bit get off me!" Soda and Steve were laughing their heads off at nothing. "What's so funny guys?" Johnny piped up. Johnny had just gotten out of the hospital a few months ago after a crucial burning. Dally had gotten out way before Johnny only to hurt his arm worse in the rumble. But now that everyone is back everything is back to normal. After about 30 minutes Dally's team had beat them. 4-12. "Awwww man that's the 4th time this week we've lost!" exclaimed Soda. "It's not our fault you're so worried about protecting your brother!" screamed Steve. Steve didn't mean to be rude. He was just playing around with his best buddy. But before Steve could say anything else Soda tackled him to the ground. "Roar!" Soda said playfully. "Guys it's time to come inside." Darry yelled from the porch. "Alright!" They all said in unision.

"Charge!" Steve said as he ran through the door. Darry moved so Steve ran right through and tripped over his own feet. "Ow…" Steve moaned. "Steve!" Soda yelled. He sat down next to his best friend and checked to see if he was OK. Johnny and Ponyboy walked to the lot ignoring Darry. "Ponyboy! Get back here!" "Ah! I'm sorry!" He said running back with Johnny. "There ya are Pone." Two-bit laughed then he cocked one eyebrow. "Man I wish you would stop doing that Two-bit. I think Ponyboy is catching your attitude." Johnny coughed. They all got settled down and just started talking about random nonsense. Soda and Steve decided to play poker. Darry was doing push ups on the floor. "Come on Darry do 20 more!" Darry had already done 37. "How 'bout you get down here and do 20 yourself." He told Ponyboy. Two-bit was sitting on the sofa sharpening his switchblade. Dally and Johnny were just having a nice calm talk.

After 3 hours of hanging out they all went home. "Come on Pony it's time to go to bed." Soda yawned lazily. It was too late. Ponyboy had fallen asleep trying to do push ups. Soda just stared at him trying to figure out how that happened. Darry was outside and Soda knew the only one who could pick Ponyboy up without dropping him was Darry. "Darry…." Soda yawned. "Yes?" Darry poked his head in the door. "Come get Ponyboy and put him to bed. You know I can't carry him." "Fine."

The next morning was supposed to be normal, but it was an event that could change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Darry was the first up. All of a sudden Two-bit burst through the door. "Darry! I wanna show you something!" He was holding the morning paper. He shoved it in Darry's face and pointed it out. _Girl found near Shepard hideout torn to pieces. _"Near the Shepard hideout? It says she managed to survive." Darry was shocked. He looked over to find Steve asleep on the couch. That didn't surprise him. Just then Soda walked in the room. "What's wrong Two-bit?" Soon everyone knew what was wrong. Soda and Steve headed out to see the crime scene. When they got there they saw a small girl, no older than 12 or 13, lying on the ground. Her face had a cut that went from her cheek to her neck. Her wrists were also badly bruised. On one side of her were a few other girls. They looked like they were trying to help here. "Hey kiddo wake up." Said the oldest one. She had black hair with red highlights in them. She also had on a black leather jacket with jeans on. You could tell she was a greaser.

After they got the girl up they could see what she really looked like. They were right she was about 12-13 years old. She had bangs that covered her right eye. Also they had red highlights in them to. She had a bandana wrapped across her right arm with an M printed on it. She was wearing a red t-shirt that had torn up sleeves along with blue jeans and black boots. They had learned from the police what had happened. She had claimed to be chased by Socs with 6 inch switchblades. They went over to talk to her. "Hey there!" Soda piped up. The young girl hid behind her friends. The black haired girl turned around. "Hey." She said with a calm voice. "It's OK I'm sure they won't hurt you." All she did was let out a whimper. "Sorry about this." She sighed. "She's very shy around new people especially guys." She ruffled the girl's hair. "Aw it's OK." Sodapop said. "Who are you guys anyway?" "Oh I'm Natasia. And this here is Morgan." She said pointing to the shy girl. Natasia then started naming all of her friends. Angela, Christian, Sinduja, and Kimberly. Angela also had hair over her right eye but also had a yellow bandana wrapped around her bangs. It had an E on it. Kimberly had a pony tail on the side of her head. Natasia had a N on her jacket and Sinduja had on cowboy boots with just normal clothes on. No letter anywhere on her.

"Hey why don't we go take you down to our hangout so you can meet our friends!" Steve said proudly. "Ummm sure" Morgan said. "You can talk!" laughed Soda. Morgan just backed away some more. Soon after getting to know each other they all headed to the Curtis house.


	3. Chapter 3

**RedBlueWolf: Sorry my chapters are so short o3o" I'm trying to make them as long as**

** I can but I'm all tied ****up with school. Hope you like it! o0o**

Chapter 3

As soon as Soda walked in the door Ponyboy crashed right into him. "Where have you been?!?" "At the crime scene like I said I would be." Soda sweat dropped. "Hey! There's people outside who want to meet you guys!" "W-wait Steve not yet!" Soda ran after everyone as they went outside. Morgan just tried to hide herself and epically failed. "Aw come on kiddo!" Steve lifted Morgan up so that she was sitting on his shoulders. "H-hey!" Morgan yelped. Steve laughed then put her down. Soda and Sinduja we're practically already best friends. But of course Sinduja would never replace Steve. It was only because those two can never sit still. Ponyboy was sitting on the ground reading _Gone with the wind_.

Christian was holding her bag with a chicken on the front. Christian had green highlights in her hair….and well she has a bag with a chicken on the front. She was staring off into space. Morgan was trying not to run away and Natasia was helping her with that. Angela was talking with Two-but with Kimberly. Oh, Kimberly has a pony tail on the side of her head. She has light brown hair. She could cock her eyebrow just like Two-bit. It really surprised him. "Oh and we don't wear Mickey Mouse shirts." Kimberly laughed at him. Angela was just standing there.

When it was getting dark everyone went home. Morgan just went in a random direction and sat underneath a long piece of flat metal which was leaning against a random house. Natasia and the other people of their gang went home. Morgan didn't really want to go home. She knew her parents were going to yell at her for not being home before dark. So she just sat there until she fell to sleep to the sound of nature. Lucky for her, she woke up to the sound of the police chasing the greaser known as Curly Shepard. _He looks familiar._ She yawned then fell back to sleep.

Morgan woke up when it was still really dark and now it was pouring down rain. She sighed and decided to take a walk in the pouring rain. It might have been pitch black to everyone else but to her she could see just fine. The rain just pounded down and she acted like there was nothing there. She had her own world and thoughts to sort out. Then out of nowhere she tripped and fell in the mud. "Dammit." She just got up and kept walking and wiped as much mud off of her as she could. Soon she passed out from the loss of food.

Two-bit was walking at the same time. How convenient. He took one look at the body lying on the ground and took her back to the gang's house. When Morgan woke up Two-bit decided to scare her. He stared her straight in the eyes. She looked at him like he was a freak than ran out to her hideout. All of her friends saw how miserable she looked and took care of her wounds.

"Dang what happened to you?" Natasia asked grumpily. Natasia never liked it when one of her friends got hurt. She always got payback. Morgan didn't want to tell them about Curly. Curly was always a friend to them but she didn't have the guts to. She thought of herself as a weak defenseless brat. Well it kind of was his fault that day Soda and Steve found her all beat up. She went inside to go take a nap. Eudelia was laughing her head off because of it. "Now what the hell happened to you, huh?" She started laughing more. Natasia slapped her on the top of the head. "Shut the hell up! I'm tired of you making fun of her just because everyone gangs up on her! How would you like it?!?" Eudelia just backed away because of that.

Christian was sitting down doing homework. Surprisingly all of them went to school. But because she was in Pre-algebra she never had time to talk with the rest of the gang. Angela and Kimberly were playing cards. They rarely ever play but it was something for them to do.

"Well the only reason she ran off is because you scared her!" growled Ponyboy. He didn't enjoy it when Two-bit scared girls like that. He should know better. "I'm going to go see if there's anyway we could make a deal to see if she can forgive us."

Ponyboy sighed as he walked out of the house. It seemed like he would never find her. Two-bit said he found her near the DX station which was kind of odd. He went past there and still found nothing. Ponyboy just thought this was useless until he saw a black headed girl sitting down on the pavement sulking. _Isn't her name Eudelia?_ He continued walking until he felt some one glaring at him. He turned around and saw Natasia glaring at him? "And what do you think you're doing here?" Ponyboy explained about how Two-bit had scared Morgan and how Two-bit found her at the DX station all muddy and tired. They seemed convinced enough. "So I was hoping we could work something out." Ponyboy said firmly. "Well if you keep us from getting jumped by the Socs then we have a deal." "Sure." Ponyboy said. It shouldn't be_ too_ hard.

He decided to stay and chat for a couple of hours. When he was walking home he wondered if they had ever seen a sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

It was already 9 pm when Ponyboy got home. Dang_. How long was I over there? _He walked inside his house to find everyone there. They were all being completely random. Soda and Steve were talking about something Pony couldn't understand. He just stared at them for a little bit. Ponyboy couldn't seem to find Darry anywhere. Johnny was asleep on the sofa. _Man, people really do look younger when they are asleep. _Two-bit was watching TV. Dally was the only one who wasn't there. "Hey Soda where's Darry?" Pony asked. "Working late." Pony sighed. Darry just has so little time for anything now. He sat down in the armchair and stared out the window. He had nothing better to do.

--------- ---------------------------

Morgan had just woken up from her 7 hour nap. "Ugh." She rolled off the couch. She could hear her friends talking and laughing. She rubbed her eyes and walked outside. "Good morning." Natasia joked. "What? It's morning?" Morgan was always so oblivious to everything. Christian was still doing homework. "Miss oblivious." Eudelia pointed out. "Shut up." She yawned. Morgan and Eudelia never stopped arguing. Morgan turned around and walked right into the door. "Ow!" She said while rubbing her face. "Ha!" Then Natasia hit Eudelia again. Eudelia threw Natasia a glare then walked inside.

Christian ran inside and did a victory pose. "Yes! I finished all of my homework!" "Just wait 'till tomorrow!" Sinduja smirked. Christian stared at Sinduja like she had no idea what she was talking about. Eudelia was in her room. Natasia sat next to Morgan to check on her face. "Girl you have a pretty big bump on your forehead." She sighed. Morgan just moaned. She seems to get hurt _**a lot. **_Kimberly was randomly trying to annoy Morgan, but Morgan just ignored her. Christian poked Morgan but she still ignored them. Sinduja went to go annoy Eudelia but she just slammed the door on her face. Morgan sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

---------------------------

Ponyboy decided to go to bed since there was nothing better to do. He got undressed and pulled the covers over him. He waited for Soda to come to bed but he got really tired and fell asleep. "Pony?" Soda shook his brother. Ponyboy didn't budge. Soda just shrugged and walked out of the room. Darry walked in the front door. "Where's Pony?" "Asleep..." Soda yawned. "Looks like someone else is really tired to." Darry smiled at him. "Whatever." Soda walked into his room. Darry looked around the house. _Everyone left already, huh?_ He sighed and also went to bed.

Steve walked in and plopped on the couch. He curled up hoping to get some sleep. _Stupid dad. _He grabbed a blanket and curled up underneath it. Sodapop woke up really early and he had no idea why. He shifted so that his arm wasn't across Ponyboy. He groaned the Ponyboy woke up. "You Ok Soda?" "Mhmm." He shifted so his back was facing Ponyboy."O…..k if you're sure." Ponyboy said. Ponyboy always made sure his brothers were alright. Even if Darry yelled at him every now and then. They had stopped arguing a lot though.

When Darry got up he tried his best not to wake Steve up. He never did understand why his dad would beat him like that. Or why Johnny's parents hated him so much. Darry was already dressed and ready to go to work. Soda and Steve were still sleeping. Steve looked miserable even while he was sleeping. Steve rolled off the couch. "Mmmmm." Steve moaned in his sleep.

Darry just stared at him. Soda walked into the room right when Steve fell off the couch. "Huuuh?" Soda looked at Steve. Two-bit walked through the door and also stared at Steve. "Dude!" Two-bit exclaimed then he kicked Steve. "Mmmmm." Steve moaned again in his sleep. Soda ignored him and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Darry walked into Soda and Ponyboy's room to check on Ponyboy. He was still asleep.

Steve finally got up. "How'd I get on the floor?" He groaned. He stayed on the floor. "So tired…." He put his head back down. "Where's Dallas and Johnnycake?" Two-bit said while cocking an eyebrow. Ponyboy shoved a piece of cake at his face. "I don't know." Two-bit wiped cake off his face. He glared at Ponyboy. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" "That's kind of hard when I wake up on the same side of the bed every day." "Smarty…" Two-bit growled.

----------------------

Eudelia was taking a walk around town while Natasia was still asleep. Morgan, Christian, Sinduja, Kimberly, and Angela were at school. Eudelia had dropped out because she hated school. Natasia was on summer break because she had just finished Middle School. Everyone else was in 7th grade. They loved their teachers except for Christian who didn't really like her band teacher. Morgan, Kimberly, and Christian played the flute while Natasia, Sinduja, and Angela played the clarinet. Eudelia just sat at home doing nothing. She never would hang out with her parents. Morgan didn't either but they always abused her. Natasia was like a mother to all of them except for Eudelia. She hated Eudelia for hurting Morgan so badly all the time. Morgan was pretty used to it though.

It was now about to turn 2:25 which is when they got out of school. They all got off at the same stop and ran toward their hideout. "Guess what!" Christian screamed. "I got an A on a test! Isn't that awesome?!?!" She ranted on and on about it.

Morgan just put her stuff inside and sat on the couch. She hated school. But she didn't want to leave her friends. "Hey guys. How was school?" Natasia asked. "Boring." Kim said. Kim only enjoyed it because her friends were there. Christian and Sinduja completely ignored the question. Morgan just grunted because Angela hugged her trying to make her feel better. "Aw come on Morgan it wasn't that bad!" Angela tried to encourage her friend. "Whatever Angela." Morgan sighed. All the kids made fun of her because she acted all depressed. She was only being herself. Angela thought she could be a lot happier. Well she was happy until she met Eudelia.

It all started in 6th grade when Morgan met her. She seemed really nice to her but then she started going mad and yelling and screaming at Morgan. She never forgave her for that. Natasia was there to protect her from Eudelia. They all sat down on the floor after they got home. They decided to talk about their past. "Hey you remember when I met you Morgie?" Kim's nickname for Morgan was Morgie. They had been best friends since grade school. "Yah." Morgan said quickly. "Hey Angela how'd you meet Morgan? You never told me." Sinduja said.

"Well it was the third week of school and I had just gotten back from Hawaii. I always remembered her name so then I went up to her to talk to her and we became friends!" Angela exclaimed. Morgan smiled for once. Eudelia stared at her. "Wow looks like you actually ca-"She stopped when she saw Natasia glare at her. "How about you Eudelia? How'd you and Morgan meet?" Kim asked. Morgan's eyes widened.

She didn't understand why her best friend would ask that. She got up and ran out the door. Christian looked at Kimberly. "You said you would never ask and now look." Christian sobbed. Kimberly ran after Morgan. "I'm sorry!" she screamed. Morgan was much faster than Kimberly. She stopped and fell to the ground and started crying. "I'm sorry…" Kimberly cried. _We were the only family she had. Now she's gone. It's all my fault!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Morgan's PoV:

I ran around the neighborhood maybe twice. I'm too tired to run anymore. I really should be getting back to the gang but I know Kim is gunna say something' about Eudelia again. It wasn't that hard to tell that someone was going to ask that anyway. I just over react sometimes. More than I should. It's just that I really don't like talking about Eudelia. She just likes to make fun of me a lot and it gets on my nerves. And she always hangs out with her friends instead of us like she used to. Yeah, I mean, I talk to her every now and then but not a lot. Not after she dropped out of school.

I sighed and sat down against a building. My legs hurt. I wanted to go home but I just couldn't. I closed my eyes until I heard a familiar voice. "I don't know how you got here the first time but you shouldn't be here again." Tim Shepard said. Yeah, this is where I ended up when Soda and Steve found me. "Shouldn't you be at home kiddo?" "No." I stated. I didn't want to go back home. Not when _he_ was home. I knew better. I explained to him what happened. I don't think he really cared, or was even listening.

After a short talk with him we both left. I had no idea where I was going to go.

-------

Natasia's PoV:

We spent forever trying to look for that kid. Nothing. If only Kimberly hadn't asked that. I don't blame her though. If I was her I'd be curious to. So tired. I wish I ran faster than I did. I hope Eudelia doesn't care Kim asked that. If she does we're all in big trouble.

I walked to the Curtis house to see if they had seen her. Probably not this late at night. For a minute I thought of walking back. I sighed and seriously turned around. I don't want to bother them. Ugh. Stupid kid. Where are you?! I walked back to my gang. Kimberly was still crying. "No! It's ok I'm sure we'll find her!" I tried to reassure Kimberly. God I feel motherly. I hate being all girly girl.

I walked into an alley way and heard some strange laughing. I turned every direction you could think of. "Guys if it's you stop fooling around." I said with a shaky voice. "S-seriously guys…" It must've hit me that it wasn't the gang. I dashed out of there like a speeding bullet. I'm not gunna tell anyone about that. I huffed. _Where did everyone go? Great they disappeared to._ That was until I found everyone trying to cheer Kim up. I heard someone run up behind me and turned around. "Morgan!" She started to freak out. Then she tried to run off again. I ran after her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a hug. "It's OK! It's only me, Natasia!" "Aaaah!" She screamed. She must've calmed down though. She wasn't shaking anymore.

I realized I was still hugging her. I blushed and immediately let go of her. Eudelia was laughing her head off. Morgan threw her shoe at Eudelia which hit her square in the face. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Morgan. I went to get the rest of the gang when Morgan screamed again. "What?!?" I looked down and noticed she was freaking out over a dead frog. Eudelia started laughing again and Morgan threw her shoe at her again. Hit her in the head again. Well not really her head it was more like her eye. That's got to hurt because there was a giant mark in the middle of her forehead and her eye.

When we got home I checked over Eudelia. I know I don't like her but I'm not that mean to her. I went to the kitchen (if you would even call it a kitchen) and threw a bag of ice at Eudelia. I went to check on Morgan but Kimberly was already doing that. She was hugging her and telling her she would never be a bad friend ever again. Wow, they really are good friends. I told everyone not to make a mess because I was going to bed. I had a really tiring day. Oh great it's 4 in the morning. I didn't mean to but slammed the door to my "room" anyway.

Eudelia's PoV:

Oh god my head hurts! Thanks a lot guys. Ruined my reputation of picking up cute guys. Ok that kind of sounded weird but oh well! Most boys liked me now look at me! I'm a complete mess! I've got a black eye and a giant mark on my head where Morgan threw her shoe at me. I glared at Morgan and just fell backwards on the couch. Bad idea. The back of my head met the wall. Really hard too. "Ahhh!" I fell on the floor. I just layed there hopelessly for the rest of the night.

Kimberly's PoV:

I'm so glad I have my best friend back! I don't know what I could do without her. We have all our classes together and we do almost everything together. Even roll around in the mud! Which Morgan doesn't like very much….She doesn't like getting really dirty. But she'll do whatever I do. That's how much I love her like a sis!

I must've gotten really tired 'cuz the next thing I knew my head was on her shoulder. I was getting really tired and finally fell asleep there. I don't think Morgan will mind…..

Morgan's PoV:

Kim fell asleep on my shoulder. Agh my shoulder fell asleep. Oh well. I'm just glad to be back. I layed my head on the wall and fell asleep to. I think everyone else was asleep but me. Oh well. I really need a vacation….


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Christian's PoV:

I woke up and did my morning routine. Then I frantically grabbed my school bag with the chicken on it and ran out the door. I met up with my peeps (this is what I call my friends that I hang out in school with) and talked with them about random nonsense. Then the bus came but as we were getting on I swear I saw one of those Curtis boys waiting for the bus to go to school. _Hmmmm must be my imagi- I wonder if Tasia will remember to feed Blade today._

Blade's my pet duck. I love little ducks! But I like foxes more although it's kind of illegal to have a fox as a pet. Blade is what you would call a very weird animal. Instead of saying Quack he says Quok. It's like quack but with an o and no c. Oh he's an orange duck, has white feet and a white beak, and has a yellow square on his stomach. My peeps love him though! I got on this really weird smelling bus and sat in the back. I put the window down and Blade flew through it. He's like my alarm clock and basically goes everywhere with me. No one sat next to me because of Blade. Kimberly sat next to Morgan, and Sinduja sat next to Angela. I was listening to Morgan scold Kimberly about falling asleep on her shoulder. She wasn't to mean about it. She just told her not to do it again or she would tickle her in her sleep or dump water all over her.

When we got to school I went to my locker really quickly because I didn't want to be late for band. I had an empty locker to my left and Morgan had the locker to my right. I feel bad for Morgan. Kimberly's stuff keeps jumping out of her locker, because she has the end locker, and all of it hits Morgan in the arm. I left with Sinduja to go to band. Angel was probably already there and Morgan and Kimberly were gradually getting there. Blade was sitting on my shoulder. He kept going "QUOK QUOK QUOK QUOK!" "Look I know buddy it's time for band…" I sweat dropped. He can get kind of annoying some times. Morgan doesn't like him that much…

We all walked into the room for band and got in our assigned seats. I was 5th chair, Morgan was tied for 2nd and 3rd chair, and Kimberly had 1st chair. The clarinets didn't have assigned seats so I'm pretty jealous of Angela and Sinduja. Blade hopped under my chair. No he doesn't walk he hops, like a weird kangaroo duck. I sighed and put my flute together. I really don't like band that much because of our teacher. She's really grumpy. No one I know likes her except Angela. Those two are like buddies.

After band I had art next. I loved drawing. I think of the most stupidest things to draw. Like maybe I would draw an ice cream cone just sitting there and a flying banana dancing next to it. My friends love the stuff I draw because it's so random! Morgan had to sit at the table behind me with this really mean girl. Her name was Sigourney, or Anna. Everyone just calls her Sigourney. She keeps yelling at me for no reason and giving me these death glares. So I really couldn't pay attention to Morgan. There were good memories in this class though. This is one of the classes Eudelia would actually have the patience and would be able to talk to Morgan without making her really upset. I smiled then got to work. Art is usually kind of boring anyway even though I sit at Kimberly's table. Sinduja sits behind Morgan. Angela takes drama so she isn't in this class.

Great now I have PE. I went to the locker room and got changed and went into the gym. I hate gym. They make us do these really long warm ups. It doesn't help that I have asthma either. Morgan jogs to fast and Kimberly joins her. I'm usually the one in the dust. And after the warm ups we played this really annoying game with Frisbees. We had to jog around until our leader threw us a Frisbee. If we missed we had to keep jogging. It's not that fun and my peeps agree. Even Vianey agreed (she's a new girl.) But she had asthma to so I felt her pain.

After gym I went to my main classes. I had Social Studies. Morgan had Math. So did Kimberly and Angela. Sinduja was the only one of my peeps in my Social Studies class. I sighed and was about to go to class when one of the teachers told me some one was here to pick me up. Then like it was planned Morgan, Kimberly, Angela, and Sinduja came out to. They were leaving to! We all waited for each other to get packed and headed to the office. When we got there Morgan almost fell over. I just stared in shock. It was those greasers from the other day! I should really start calling them by their names. So really Two-bit and Dally were here! "Hey guys!" Two-bit said playfully. "What are you doing here?!" Morgan said protectively. Morgan was the other leader of the group besides me and Natasia. She's very protective over us.

"We're here to pick you up. Didn't Natasia tell you that?" Dally stated. I stared at Dally. He really freaks me out. I don't like scary looking people. Two-bit scared me to but that was because he was a little too _funny._ I sighed and brought Morgan over to a corner. "Listen, give them a chance ok? Just because Two-bit scared you some doesn't mean he's out to get you. I mean they came here to pick us up from school 5 hours early!" Morgan sighed and said Ok and we went back to everyone. "Alright where do you guys wanna go?" Two-bit asked while staying his distance away from Morgan. I had to perfect idea. "Let's go to McDonalds!" I screamed then ran to the car and jumped in. "Umm ok you guys have any other ideas?" Two-bit asked. No one did so we went to McDonalds. I was so happy because someone actually used my idea for once.

When we walked in I nearly squealed with happiness. I love coming here! I sat down beside Morgan who was doing her homework and wasn't going to bother eating. She said she'd eat when we got back "home". Kimberly and I nearly choked on our food we were eating it so fast. Sinduja was trying to get Morgan to cheer up and Angela was quietly eating food. Two-bit just stared and me and Kimberly like we were from another planet. I don't think Dallas really cared for us because he was talking to some girl that was way older than us. I really didn't care at the moment. All I needed was my food. Morgan closed her math book and just sat there with her head down. She told us this morning she didn't feel good. Two-bit put the back of his hand to Morgan's forehead. "You sure you're ok kiddo?" He said worriedly. He didn't want to fight with Natasia or Morgan's parents at that because she was sick.

Morgan groaned and lifted her head up. "I'm fine my head just hurts a little." She put her head back down. "Alright if you start feeling bad let me know." He sighed. Sinduja kept annoying Morgan. Yup, everything seemed normal except we weren't in school and these two claim that Natasia told them to pick us up. This just seems too planned out. I wanted to go outside. I was tired of sitting down. I'm also glad they didn't bring Eudelia along with them. Then it would've been a disaster. "Meepsta? (This is what I call Morgan) Are you sure you're OK? Maybe Two-bit was right you don't look that good." "I'm fine!" She snapped. Then she walked off toward the bathroom.

"Aw just leave the cry baby!" Sinduja laughed. Then as if called, Morgan threw her drink at Sinduja and it exploded all over her. Morgan isn't afraid to do something in public I'll tell you that. Ugh well now we're leaving to go to Ponyboy's house. I really don't know why I let them take us. They aren't really watching over us. Just talking to a bunch of girls… Well anyway when we got there we all went inside except for Morgan. I stood outside and waited for her. Finally I grumbled at her and pulled her inside with me.

I pulled Morgan to another corner. I gave her another lecture. Giving lectures isn't one of my things but if I really have to I will. She looked really annoyed. It was either because of me or because of leaving school early. She really wants to get good grades even though we just started 7th grade a few weeks ago. I want good grades to I just never show it. I'm always busy acting random or stupid.

Any ways, after we said hi to most of them (Darry was still at work. So was Soda.)We settled down so we didn't feel so weird among them. I was still kinda creeped out. How would you feel if you were stuck with a bunch of boys? Don't answer that if you're a boy or a tomboy! Morgan's pretty used to it though. She has two little brothers who she has to baby sit all the time. I never pay attention to them though because I have a little brother and little sister of my own. Or if you're like Two-bit and them you'd say kid-brother. I'm not so sure how you would say little sister.

We all waited to see if Tasia would pick us up. Obviously not. Morgan was still really shy around everyone. I was doing my homework and Sinduja and Angela were looking at Clarinet music. The only ones who would really talk were Sinduja and Angela. Me, Kim, and Morgan were very quiet. Our heads snapped up when we heard the door open. It was just Sodapop. I sighed and went back to doing my homework talking to Morgan every now and then. Kimberly was quieter than usual. She seemed very tired. I don't blame her. Going different places in one day is very tiring. If you're me, everything is tiring! I'm really lazy. I even told Meepsta once I was too lazy to take naps! How weird is that? I'm funny like that!

Well, Darry got back from work and was as grumpy as ever. We just tried to ignore his grumpiness. Darry and Morgan would surely make good buddies though…They have something in common. They're both grumpy!!!! Morgan isn't grumpy most of the time, just when she's around Eudelia so I think she'll be Ok. The sad thing is we had to listen to one of his and Ponyboy's fights. I dove behind the couch so I wouldn't get yelled at. Morgan just sat there and Kim hid behind Meepsta. Oh and Sinduja and Angela went outside and did absolutely nothing! I don't like it when people fight. I also don't want to give them a lecture. They're both a lot older than me. Even if I am turning 13 in the fall I still feel really young compared to them.

I'm not sure but I think they were fighting over school and college. Weird, I always thought people fought over money in this town and Socs. Bleh, I hate Socs. I really shouldn't say anything bad about them because a few of my friends are Socs. Ok, I'll stop blabbing on now. All I remember after the fight was going home because Rachel picked us up. Rachel is one of the greasers that make Morgan really upset because Eudelia hangs around with her all the time. I wish today was a normal day. Ah well, maybe tonight will be normal. Agh! I need to get home to my normal house.

I ran over 6 blocks to my house and jumped through the door. Mom and dad were upstairs talking to my sister about something. Even though it's my room. I ate my dinner and got ready for bed. I finished all my homework when we were at Pony's house so I don't need to rush. I jumped into bed with Blade beside me on my desk and went straight to sleep.

That night I dreamt about how things would be different if everything was normal with Morgan and Eudelia.


End file.
